Scars
by MissFiirelight
Summary: Una historia de un coqueto Miyuki y un algo celoso Sawamura. Escena de sexo, algo de masoquismo, rubia de primer año con grandes senos intentando enamorar a Miyuki.


**Scars**

* * *

><p><strong>Situación Actual:<strong>

Miyuki y Sawamura son novio por poco menos de un año. Nadie del equipo lo sabe excepto por Kuramochi y Ryousuke.

Sawamura aun esta en primer año.

* * *

><p>Miércoles, 12:30 pm, hora de almorzar.<p>

Sawamura Eijun caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de su escuela hacia los salones para buscar a Miyuki.

Miyuki, ese de lentes, el que lo aprisionaba contra las paredes y le hacía cosas pervertidas que hiciera que el menor terminara gritando y llorando de placer. En este caso no lo buscaba para eso, solo lo buscaba para almorzar con él.

Bajo las escaleras y siguió caminando, finalmente había llegado al pasillo donde estaba el salón de su senpai, mas se detuvo en seco ya que se encontró con una escena que no era prudente interrumpir.

Miyuki estaba en la puerta de su salón con una pose relajada y frente a él tres chicas de primer año de las cuales dos parecía que simplemente estaban de lámparas. Un paso más delante de ellas estaba una chica de cabello rubio y con senos demasiado grandes como para tener solo 15 años.

La cara de la chica estaba pintada de color rosa y adornada con una sonrisa tímida. Sawamura suspiro, hizo una mueca de disgusto y comenzó a caminar.

- Hey – le llamo, Miyuki volteo a verlo y sonrió al verlo.

- Sawamura – lo llamo e invito a acercarse, más Sawamura no dio un paso de donde estaba.

- ¿Vienes a comer? – dijo con sequedad y sin quitar la mueca de disgusto.

- Eh… Yo… -

- L-Lo siento – la rubia interrumpió la conversación entre los chicos – Y-Yo lo invite primero – la cara de timidez de la chica no combinaba con el cuerpo que tenia.

- Unmm, bueno – el de primer año uso un tono monótono – Hasta luego – dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

- ¡Sawamura! – Miyuki lo llamo, el nombrado volteo a verlo – Eh… Nos vemos en práctica – se sonrieron mutuamente y el menor camino tranquilamente hasta salir de la vista de los menores.

Soltó un suspiro con pesadez y luego un gruñido de disgusto mientras apretaba los dientes. Camino de vuelta a su salón de clases, su apetito al igual que su buen ánimo se habían esfumado.

En la tarde a la hora de la práctica todo el mundo le llamaron la atención diciendo cosas estúpidas y metiéndose con él, pero él respondía a todo diciendo cosas aun más estúpidas así que el equipo no se preocupo demasiado. El resto del día fue como siempre, agotador.

Al día siguiente Eijun salió unos 15 minutos antes de su salón de clases con la intención de que las chicas de primer año no se le adelantaran en ir a buscar a Miyuki.

Al bajar las escaleras casi tropieza con sus propios pies al frenar de repente. Ahí estaba, la rubia de primer año, por alguna razón estaba sola. La chica alzo la vista y se encontró con el castaño, sonrojo e hizo una torpe mueca.

- B-Buenas tardes Sawamura-san – saludo con respecto.

- Buenas tardes – respondió como si nada y camino hacia el salón de segundo año, mas sin embargo la chica llamo su atención llamándolo por su apellido de nuevo.

- U… ¿Usted y Miyuki-senpai son cercanos, no es así? – la chica le hablo de usted a pesar de tener la misma edad; jugueteo con sus manos y miro fijamente el suelo.

Por la mente de Sawamura pasaron un millón de escenas las cuales casi todas eran muy fuertes para menores de edad.

- Lo somos – dijo como si nada.

- Disculpe si es mucha molestia pero, podría decirme… si Miyuki-senpai tiene novia – la chica siguió sin desviar la vista del piso.

- No está disponible si es a lo que te refieres – Un dolor punzante apareció en la cabeza del moreno.

* * *

><p><em>Jaqueca; definido como un dolor de cabeza muy agudo y de larga duración normalmente causado por mucho estrés.<em>

* * *

><p>En el instante que la chica iba a protestar pero Miyuki apareció y sonrió ampliamente.<p>

- Sawamura – saludo con un tono alegre – ¡Ah! buenas tar… -

- Almuerzo, ahora – Eijun jalo al de segundo año escaleras abajo y lo arrastro hasta el comedor dejando a la rubia sola en el segundo piso.

- No tienes que arrastrarme hasta el comedor Eijun, igual tenía pensado acompañarte hoy – El de lentes sonrojo ligeramente y sonrió.

_¿Hoy?_.

- Da igual, vamos a comer – Sawamura hablo con tono monótono y algo cortante, pero Kazuya era un idiota, así que no se daría cuenta del bajo animo que estaba presentando su Kohai.

La hora de comer fue relativamente tranquila, tan tranquila como podía ser con los chicos del primer equipo alzando la voz para todo y arrojándose comida los unos a los otros.

El día paso más lento de lo que debería, fue un verdadero infierno, por lo menos para el de primer año quien no lograba quitarse a la rubia de su cabeza y termino por pasar el resto del día de mal humor.

Cuando las clases terminaron Sawamura tomo su mochila y bajo las escaleras con pesadez, camino a paso lento por los pasillos y se detuvo en seco al escuchar una voz ya conocida.

_Esta escuela es lo suficientemente grande como para tener que encontrármela dos veces el mismo día por simple accidente_.

La rubia estaba frente a los casilleros junto con las dos chicas con las que siempre estaba.

- Vamos, eso no importa. Quizás estaba inventándolo todo –

- Es cierto, tienes que decírselo –

La rubia sonrojo y vio el piso con timidez, una manía que ya estaba fastidiando al pitcher.

- Esta bien, lo hare. Me le declarare a Miyuki-senpai –

_No te atrevas a tocar a mi hombre bitch_.

- Pero no hoy – casi grito.

- Eres demasiado cobarde – las chicas rieron y siguieron caminado.

Genial, si todo el día Sawamura lo había pasado con mal humor ahora estaba aun peor. Dio pasos largos y pesados y salió de la escuela.

Durante practica por alguna extraña razón Sawamura tenía exceso de energía y lanzaba las bolas con fuerza y velocidad lo cual solo hizo pensar a Miyuki que lo que sea que hubiera tenido la noche anterior ya se le había pasado.

A la hora de las duchas el moreno fue el primero en entrar y así mismo el primero en salir, se vistió con un par de bóxers limpios y la parte baja de su pijama, dio las buenas noches al aire y camino hasta su habitación, se acostó en su cama y se arropo hasta la coronilla de la cabeza intento dormirse de inmediato más en los 10 minutos que estuvo acostado no logro sacar la risa de la rubia y sus palabras. Al rato llegaron sus compañeros de habitación los cuales pensaron que este se encontraba dormido así que simplemente se acostaron en sus respectivas camas y buscaron el sueño.

Habían pasado unos 20 minutos desde que sus compañeros de habitación habían llegado y Sawamura seguía en la misma posición y con la misma idea en la cabeza.

_Kazuya es normalmente el ultimo en ducharse_.

_Quizás aun este en los baños_.

Dio un par de vueltas más en la cama y finalmente salió de ella de un salto, con cuidado de no despertar a nadie salió de su habitación. Camino con poca gracia hacia los baños, dando largas zancadas, por lo menos tan largas como sus piernas le permitían. Abrió la puerta de golpe y encontró lo que estaba buscando. Miyuki estaba dándole la espalda, no lo había escuchado entrar dado que al abrir la puerta esta no se estrello contra la pared, el mayor vestía solo un pantalón de pijama que le quedaba algo grande de la cintura, se podía ver de reojo sus bóxers negros y tenía sus lentes en la mano derecha.

Eijun cerró la puerta esta vez dejando que produjera sonido, y el más alto volteo para verificar quien entraba con tanto escándalo, mas sin embargo Sawamura se movió tan rápido que no dejo que el otro protestara o si quiera reaccionara.

Sus labios se encontraron, mas no de una forma amable o cariñosa, el pitcher ataco la boca del mayor de una forma salvaje, como si quisiera apoderarse de ella, paso un instante, uno muy pequeño, cuando el más alto noto que era lo que estaba pasando. En ese momento soltó los lentes dejando que cayeran al suelo y puso ambas manos en el cabello del menor profundizando el beso y finalmente cerrando los ojos.

_¿A qué viene esto? No me está mal, pero si raro_.

El beso llego un poco más allá al momento que las lenguas de los chicos se encontraron. El beso se estaba saliendo de control, tomando en cuenta que ambos estaban desnudos de la cintura para arriba, el contacto entre las pieles solo empeoraba todo.

* * *

><p><em>Pertenecería; definición de algo que es propiedad de una persona determinada.<em>

* * *

><p>Kazuya mordió el labio inferior del menor intentando encontrar un espacio para tomar aire.<p>

- Tranquilo tigre, ¿A qué se debe el repentino ataque? – pregunto el catcher mientras bajaba su rostro para esconderlo entre el cuello y el hombro derecho del otro, se acomodo para besar y mordisquearlo mientras que sus manos bajaban hacia su cintura.

- ¿Fue eso una queja? – pregunto el de primer año mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda desnuda del mayor.

Miyuki iba a responder, mas decidió simplemente bajar un poco sus manos y apoderarse del trasero del moreno.

_Buena respuesta_.

Kazuya sonrió como siempre y con falta de paciencia obligo al menor a volver a besarlo, esta vez con más intensidad.

El ahora atacante sintió mucha ansiedad ajena, mas se abstuvo de conversar y simplemente mimo la malcriadez repentina que el niño estaba mostrando; ya tendría tiempo de preguntar un porqué.

Las lenguas se volvieron a encontrar, sin ganas de perder contra la otra.

Poco a poco el catcher obligo al otro a retroceder hasta encontrar algo con que apoyarse, en este caso, fue la puerta que había abierto y cerrado con tanta energía. Kazuya lo acorralo contra esta, sin molestarse en quitar las manos del trasero.

_Mío_.

Sawamura rompió el beso y se apresuro a acercar los labios al cuello del otro, y al mismo tiempo Miyuki aprovecho para tomar el aire que los besos le habían robado.

Mientras el menor re besaba el cuello del de segundo año, este se decidió por comenzar a sacarle el pantalón.

Miyuki estaba disfrutando de los besos cuando sintió algo punzante que le corto el aliento.

_Me mordió_.

Eijun volvió a clavar los dientes, esta vez no en el cuello si no en el hombro derecho, al nivel de la clavícula.

- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta dejar marcas? – murmuro sobre el oído de su novio mientras metía las manos dentro del bóxer y apretaba las manos contra la piel.

_Mío_.

El menor subió las manos a la espalda y clavo las uñas a nivel de los hombros logrando así sacarle un ruido raro al otro. Un sonido un poco orgásmico.

_Esta molesto, definitivamente esta molesto_.

Kazuya le bajo el pantalón y el bóxer de un solo golpe y bajo la vista para encararlo.

- ¿Quiere matarme, Eijun? –

El menor levanto el rostro, simplemente para lamerle la barbilla, Kazuya lo miro de reojo y este le sonrió.

_Mío_.

- Cállate y termina esto – ordeno, Sawamura tenía el rostro sonrojado y una mirada de fuego.

Sin desviar la mirada Miyuki se saco el pantalón de pijama y el bóxer de un solo golpe.

_¿Vamos a jugar a dar órdenes? Porque tú no eres exactamente el que da las ordenes aquí_.

- Date la vuelta – ordeno, con un tono más autoritario que Sawamura había usado anteriormente.

Sonrió y obedeció dándole la espalda al mayor.

Miyuki se humedeció los dedos y busco la entrada del moreno mientras que la otra mano se apodero del miembro el cual ya se encontraba erecto.

Una vez que los dedos de la mano y el miembro hicieron contacto todo subió aun más de temperatura y se empezaron a escuchar sonidos de ahogo por parte del menor.

* * *

><p><em>Acaparar; se define como la total apropiación de una o varias cosas.<em>

* * *

><p>Miyuki disfruto de la vista, gravo la delgada figura del menor en su cerebro con tinta de carbón y sonrió. Se concentro mas e masajear el miembro ajeno que en estimular la entrada, así fue los próximos segundos hasta que sintió que el cuerpo bajo el temblaba de ansiedad y lo mismo pasaba con lo que tenía en la mano.<p>

Se detuvo en seco. Provocando al menor.

- Bastardo – Sawamura hablo con la voz entre cortada, la sonrisa del mayor se hizo más grande.

- ¿Umnn? – murmuro sobre la oreja del otro como si este le hubiera llamado por su nombre. Eijun volteo el rostro y observo al atacante, Kazuya amaba cuando tenía la oportunidad de ver los ojos del menor de esa manera, sobre todo cuando estos lo miraban justamente a él y de una forma tan intensa como ahora.

_Mío_.

- Termina lo que has comenzado – nuevamente uso una voz bastante firme.

El mayor se acerco a quien tenía entre manos y respiro sobre su cuello y oído provocando que el niño se agitara y soltara un suspiro ahogado.

- Mmm… ¿Qué te parece un por favor? – Pudo ver de reojo cuando el moreno apretó los dientes.

Volteo el rostro que había vuelto hacia la puerta para hacerle frente al su senpai y observo sus labios. Se hacerlo a ellos con ansias de besarlos.

- P-Por favor, Kazuya -

Miyuki alzo una ceja, no pudo negarse a aquello, la voz suplicante de Eijun era algo orgásmico, se acomodo y continúo con la tarea que había cortado. Esta vez metió un segundo dedo en la entrada e incremento el tiempo con que su mano se movía sobre el miembro ajeno.

_Tuyo_.

Un par de segundos fue lo necesario para que el menor se corriera haciendo presente un orgasmo ahogado que sonó como si intentara retenerlo. Miyuki no pudo verlo, pero habría jurado que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

El catcher soltó el miembro y dejo que el líquido pegajoso se escurriera de su mano para luego ponerla sobre la cintura del otro. Logro notar que el cuerpo ajeno se encontraba mucho más relajado y después de aquel orgasmo un poco desgastado.

- Hey, Hey – susurro con un tono seductor - No te relajes tanto… No he terminado contigo –

_Desgraciado_. A Sawamura le faltaba mucho el aliento como para poder sacar las palabras así simplemente se quedo callado.

Kazuya se apresuro a terminar la tarea de preparar al pitcher, después de escuchar aquel orgasmo, su miembro se puso aun mas erecto y la boca se le hizo agua.

Saco los dedos de la entrada y obligo al menor a voltearse, el aroma a sudor nublo el ambiente. Eijun le sonrió.

El mayor lo tomo por los muslos y lo levanto haciendo apoyo en la puerta. Kazuya correspondió a la sonrisa con otra y le beso la comisura del labio.

Eijun se aferro a la cintura del peli ocre con las piernas y lo apretó obligándolo a acercarse más, si es que era posible. Mientras él se abrazaba Miyuki subió las manos de los muslos al trasero y acomodo su miembro para entrar. Con cuidado mas no con lentitud entro en el.

El cuerpo de ambos tembló como si un corrientazo les hubiera pasado por la columna vertebral y hubiera roto un par de vertebras.

De repente todo el aliento que Kazuya había guardado para ese momento se desvaneció y tuvo que tomar dos grandes bocadas aire para poder mantenerse de pie. Subió el rostro el cual había bajado por el ahogo, busco con desesperación la boca del menor hasta encontrarla y besarla.

Fue un beso apurando y algo corto; cuando termino Sawamura se abrazo al chico y se preparo para la mejor parte.

Miyuki presiono el cuerpo del menor contra la puerta con fuerza y empezó a embestirlo con un ritmo lento y profundo. De inmediato sintió las uñas del otro sobre sus hombros y sonrió con masoquismo, después de todo le gusta mucho ese tipo de dolor y amaba las marcas que dejaba las cuales le recordarían luego ese instante.

Acelero el ritmo y apretó con fuerza la cintura de moreno.

Los provocativos sonidos comenzaron a salir de la boca de Sawamura al igual que lágrimas de sus ojos, este quien de inmediato presiono la frente contra el hombro del mayor intentando refugiarse en algo. Mientras que de la boca de Kazuya solo salían sonidos de ahogo y falta de aire. Pero por mucho aire que quisiera respirar no se detendría, no se detendría por nada del mundo, porque lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento valía más que cualquier otra cosa.

Sintió el miembro del otro sobre su vientre endurecerse de nuevo y vibrar de vez en cuando. De la misma forma sintió que el suyo estaba por regarse en cualquier momento, así que poco a poco fue deteniendo el ritmo hasta casi detenerse, en ese instante sintió como el moreno mordió su hombro como queja y no pudo hacer más que soltar una ligera risita de entre los diente.

Salió de él y lo bajo, simplemente para darle la vuelta y prácticamente estrellarlo contra la puerta y volver a la posición anterior.

Fue algo rudo, pero con los últimos meses había aprendido dos cosas, una que era un masoquista que le gustaba que le llenaran la espalda y los hombros de arañazos y moretones al punto de despertar el día siguiente sin poder subir los brazos por arriba de su cabeza, y la segunda es que Sawamura era aun mas masoquista que el.

- ¿Esta es tu pose favorita, no? – Eijun soltó una risita ante la absurda pregunta que el chico le estaba haciendo.

- No, es la tuya –

Sonrió, y sin perder el tiempo volvió a penetrar al más pequeño, con fuerza, con arrebato. Esta vez coloco solo una mano en su cintura y la otra fue directo al miembro del otro y comenzó a masajearlo y moverlo al mismo ritmo que él lo embestía.

Miyuki observo al menor quien se retorcía de placer bajo el, con los puños cerrados sobre la puerta y apoyando la frente sobre la misma, con la garganta ahogada en semi orgasmos.

Sintió como Eijun se corría sobre su mano y de nuevo dejaba salir un orgasmo de sus labios, respiro con cansancio. De la misma forma el mayor se sintió a punto de llegar y lo retuvo para acercarse al oído del menor.

- ¿Puedo? – mas que simplemente pedir permiso se escucho como si le estuviera rogando.

- Seria un placer – logro decir el moreno y sintió como Kazuya se corría dentro de él. La cálida sensación le dio un escalofrió que hizo que temblara de pies a cabeza.

El mayor bajo la cabeza hasta encontrarse con la piel y respiro sobre ella, conto hasta 5 muy lentamente y salió del más bajo.

Sawamura se volteo, apoyo la espalda contra la puerta y sonrió abiertamente.

- ¿Qué con esa cara? – pregunto el menor al ver la cara atontada que tenia Kazuya, este se paso la mano por la nuca e hizo una mueca de vergüenza.

- Tengo que volver a bañarme – se quejo más no borro la sonrisa de su rostro.

- También yo, ¿te acompaño? – pregunto mientras se agachaba y recogía sus ropas y las del otro del piso. Miyuki respondió simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza.

Caminaron a paso lento hacia las duchas y entraron juntos a esta. Dejaron que el agua fría los refrescaras y sacara el exceso de sudor que tenían encima.

- Por cierto, ¿Qué con ese mal carácter hace rato? – Pregunto el catcher mientras restregaba el jabón sobre sus brazos - ¿Estabas molesto o algo? – Sawamura sonrió como siempre, le quito el jabón de la mano y comenzó a enjuagarle el pecho.

- No. Todo está perfectamente – murmuro mientras pasaba las manos enjabonadas sobre el pecho y los hombros del otro.

- Auch – el sonido de queja detuvo los movimientos del menor y observo donde había tocado, el hombro izquierdo de Miyuki tenía un par de mordidas y un rasguño que se notaba que había traspasado un poco la piel - ¿Y que con todas las mordidas y rasguños? Tú no eres así – el mayor se rio de si mismo aligerando aun más el ambiente.

- Fue un simple antojo – respondió sonrojándose y desviando la mirada.

Sawamura se alejo un poco mas casi de inmediato Kazuya lo tomo por la cintura y lo pego a él.

- Hablando de antojos… ¿Qué te parece una segunda ronda? – el menor sonrió de lado y sonrojo aun mas. Paso sus manos por el cabello del más alto y lo beso.

No tomo mucho tiempo para empezar la segunda ronda que fue un poco más corta que la anterior, mas no menos intensa, entre la pequeñez de la ducha y con el agua corriendo sobre ellos volvieron a hacerlo.

Al final pudieron darse un baño como era debido, bromeando de vez en cuando y lavando la espalda del otro. Salieron de la ducha, se secaron y se pusieron de nuevo sus ropas.

- Mira como me has dejado – Kazuya se vio en el espejo y admiro las incontables mordidas, moretones y rasguños que el pitcher había dejado en sus hombros, espalda y cuello – Esto va a verlo todo el mundo – menciono tocándose el par de marcas que habían en la parte alta de su cuello. Al no escuchar respuesta volteo a ver al menor quien estaba observándolo cruzado de brazos y con una media sonrisa – Lo has hecho totalmente a propósito, ¿no es cierto? –

- Para nada – se apresuro a contestar, mas el tono con el que lo dijo no convencía ni a un niño pequeño.

Miyuki rio a corta voz y se acaricio la nuca, no había nada que hacer, así era Sawamura, idiota.

Caminaron hasta los dormitorios y se despidieron con un rápido beso y unas buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente Miyuki se restregó de dolor entre las sabanas. Los hombros le ardían, no podía moverlos muchos y sentía punzantes dolores sobre el cuello y la espalda. Se sentó sobre la cama con lentitud.

_Desgraciado mocoso_. Se acaricio la nuca y sintió los distintos relieves que ahora se encontraban en su piel. _Esto tardara un poco en sanar_. Se quejo y sonrió a los dos segundos. _Bueno, valió la pena_.

Se levanto de la cama; con más lentitud de la normal se puso el uniforme de la escuela y se vio al espejo.

_Genial, todo el mundo notara eso_. Incluso con la camisa cerrada hasta el primer botón se notaba un par de rasguños y marcas de dientes sobre el cuello, no podía usar una bufanda, están en pleno julio. Tendría que salir con eso y rezar por que todo el mundo simplemente lo ignorara como Furuya lo haría.

- Wuao, parece que alguien paso una buena noche, ¿desde cuándo Sawamura es de los que dejan marcas que sobre pasan las ropas? – la voz de Kuramochi retumbo sobre los tímpanos de Miyuki el cual no pudo hacer más que apretar los dientes.

- No eres quien para hablar bastardo – le hablo con la voz un poco más alta de lo necesario, al fin y al cabo Kuramochi siempre cargaba arañazos a lo largo de los brazos.

- Buen punto – sonrió, se cayó y no lo molesto más.

Miyuki deseo que el resto del mundo actuara como actúo Kuramochi en ese instante, hacer un comentario y callarse justo un segundo después. Pero no, no fue así. Todo el mundo tuvo algo que decir, y decir, y volver a decir. Lograron hacer que el peli ocre se sonrojara desde el cuello hasta la punta de las orejas, mientras Sawamura simplemente sonreía a lo lejos sin hacer comentarios y actuando perfectamente normal.

El pobre chico moría por mandar a callar a todo el mundo y correr a robarle un beso al pitcher, mas sabía que no podía, que no debía.

Cuando sus compañeros de equipo por fin se cansaron de hacer chistes malos sobre él, Miyuki tuvo que aguantar los chistes de sus compañeros de clases los cuales preguntaban una y otra vez por su adorada novia.

A la hora del almuerzo Eijun camino con tranquilidad por los pasillos hacia la cafetería.

- Ah, Miyuki-senpai – el peli ocre volteo al escuchar su nombre y se encontró con las tres chicas de primer año que siempre se acercaban a él – Bu-Buenas tardes Miyuki-senpai, s-si no le importa… - la rubia comenzó hablando penosamente y con inquietud mientras las otras dos se quedaban un par de pasos más atrás; la chica estaba a punto de continuar pero al alzar la vista para finalmente hacerle frente a su senpai noto de inmediato las marcas que sobre salían de las ropas y se sonrojo aun más de lo que ya estaba – MI-MI-MIYUKI-SENPAI – alzo la voz más de lo necesario.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? – el mayor se sorprendió por el repentino grito de parte de su kohai.

- Lo siento chicas – la voz de Sawamura interrumpió el alboroto que la chica había formado – Prometió comer conmigo hoy –

Las chicas de primer año se quedaron mirando por un segundo para luego inclinarse y salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

- ¿Habíamos acordado comer juntos hoy? – pregunto el de segundo año con una mueca de asombro.

- No – dijo sin dejar de sonreír – Pero supongo que no tienes ningún problema con eso, ¿o sí? – Miyuki sonrió ampliamente y sin decir nada comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor seguido del moreno.

**Fin**


End file.
